From the viewpoint of increasing the visibility of a display, there has conventionally been proposed the provision of an antireflection layer or an anti-glare layer on a display surface of the display. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes that an antireflection layer formed of a low-refractive index layer is provided on a base material and the surface of the low-refractive index layer is subjected to an anti-glare treatment to give the antireflection layer both of an antireflection function and an anti-glare function.